Fashion
by Dark wolf's last day
Summary: Poland and Lithuania go shopping together. Lithuania leaves Poland stranded and Hungary picks Poland up. The two catch up while running rampant. This story is very light hearted and fun. Rated T for language.


Woo! Another story! :D I got the idea for the first part of this story by listening to _Fashion_ by Lady Gaga. After that my brain just gave me the rest of the ideas. I really like this story. It's really light hearted and fun. 3. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lithuania was trying his absolute hardest to ignore the strange looks he was getting from the store clerk and everyone else in the clothing store. "God, Poland. Hurry up!" Lithuania said, sinking further into his seat. He still didn't know why he had agreed to this.<p>

_"I'll get it!" Lithuania said as he walked over to the phone. He sighed and then smiled when he saw that he was getting a call from Poland. "Poland, what do-" Lithuania was abruptly cut off by Poland. "Yeah, yeah, whateve. I totally need someone to help me, like, pick out my totally awesome new clothes! Will you, like, do it for me?" Lithuania jolted a bit. "I don't know, Poland…" Really meaning: I don't want to do this. "Besides, I don't think that Russia would let me." Lithuania heard the unmistakable sound of Poland whining over the phone. "Aww, Lithuania! Don't, like, be a party pooper! C'mon, I'm sure Russia would love to have you out of his totally cute hair for awhile. Can't you ask him?"_

_Of course, being the sap that he was, Lithuania had agreed to ask Russia. "Umm, Russia, can-can I ask you something?" Lithuania asked. Russia smiled and looked at Lithuania. "Sure." Nothing more, nothing less. "Umm…Uh…Well, you see, P-Poland w-wants me t-to…To…Come with him for something." Russia tilted his head. "And what would that be?" He asked, digging deeper into the conversation. "I…He…" purple aura floated around Russia. "You'll tell me what it is now, da?" The word 'da' was dark, menacing, and threatening. "Okay, okay!" The panicked Lithuanian said. "He wants me to go shopping with him!" the purple aura went away. "Is that all? You can go." Lithuania let out a sigh of relief. Russia was so unpredictable._

"Lithuania! Don't you think I look totally sexy in this outfit?" Lithuania looked up. "Pola-Is that a dress?" Poland did a twirl. "Yes it is! I, like, totally love it!" Lithuania didn't even bother looking over at the clerk. He knew she was probably burning holes into them by now. "The only thing I don't like is this totally unfabulous turtle neck on this dress! Like, it's totally a dress! That's totally hideous!" Lithuania sighed.

"Poland, would you please not wear anymore dresses?" Poland frowned and shifted his weight to one hip. "But, I totally _love_ dresses!" Lithuania put his face in his hands. "Look, Lithuania, if you're, like, going to act like this the whole time, then you can just leave, okay? I'll totally get someone who understands me instead." Lithuania sighed. As much as he wanted to get out of there, he especially didn't want Poland ranting to another country about how he was there and being an ass. Poland was a drama…Err…King anyway.

"Fine." Poland smiled and went back into the dressing room, singing _Fashion_ by Lady Gaga the whole way. "Fashion, put it all on me, don't you wanna see these clothes on me? Fashion, put it all on me, I am anyone you want me to be!" Lithuania sighed. He looked over at the clerk and realized, that she was coming over to him. Lithuania turned beet red.

"Excuse me, sir." Lithuania looked up. "Y-Yes?" the clerk stared at him. "I don't want to be nosy or anything, but who exactly is…_That_?" Lithuania sighed. "That's Poland…" the clerk stared at him, wide-eyed. "Poland? You mean like the country?" Lithuania sighed. Not another one of _those_ conversations. "Yes." The woman looked confused. "But how-" at that moment, Poland came through the wooden door of the dressing room.

"Oh, hi!" Poland said, strutting over to the store clerk. "Hey, that's a totally cute top you're wearing! Can I, like, borrow it some time?" the store clerk stared at Poland. "I…Umm…Those are cute skinny jeans you're wearing, s-sir." Poland giggled girlishly. "Thanks! I totally want these! How much?" The clerk smiled. Lithuania rolled his eyes. Typical. "Those? $300." Poland's face didn't waver. "I'll totally take 'em!" Lithuania groaned under his breath. How could Poland spend so much? On _jeans_ of all things.

"Ah, Lithuania, I got some totally awesome clothes today!" Lithuania walked out to the car hurriedly, half trying to ditch Poland and half trying to not be rude. "Poland, look, I've got to get back to Russia! If I don't…Well…" Poland groaned. "But, these clothes are totally-" Lithuania turned swiftly behind him. "Tell me over the phone, okay?" and before Poland could say anything, Lithuania jumped into his car and drove. "Hey! You, like, totally left me stranded!"

Poland stood there for a while. "Like, great. Now what am I going to do?" Poland got his phone out of his pocket. He stared at the numbers. He really didn't have that many friends. He decided to call Hungary. "Hungary, can you, like, pick me up? Lithuania totally ditched me!"

Hungary had just been laying around on her couch like a slob the past couple of days. She didn't know whether Poland's call was like a curse or a blessing. "Poland," She grunted, finishing chewing on the cookie she was eating. "Where are you?" Poland could hear the depression in Hungary's voice. "Hun, like, what's wrong?" Hungary shifted slightly from her previous position to try to prepare herself for getting out of her bed and actually going somewhere other than the bathroom. "Long story. I'll tell you when I pick you up." Hungary heard where Poland was and then hung up. She didn't know if she could handle both listening to Poland and trying to mentally prepare herself to get out of bed.

Getting out of the bed was enough of a chore for Hungary, but getting dressed was a whole other story. "Hungary, you have to help Poland, now get dressed!" Hungary managed to get out of her pajamas (Which stunk at that point) and into some clean clothes. Hungary didn't bother to comb her hair or eat anything before she slowly walked out the door though.

Hungary stuck her keys in the ignition and turned them. Hungary sat there, trying to keep a good state of mind so that she could drive. She finally managed to make it out of her driveway.

Poland was getting tired of standing outside. He was wearing heels, so his feet hurt. On top of that, it looked like it might rain. "I totally can not get my new clothes wet! Oh, Hun, like, hurry up!"

Hungary saw the Polish nation standing in the parking lot. She rolled up to him and unlocked the doors. "Get in." She said flatly. Poland did so. "Hun," he said, "like, what's wrong?" Hungary sighed. "Wait, first, do you want me to take you home?" Poland frowned. "No," he said, "take me to your place. You totally need some company." Hungary nodded as she drove towards her house.

"So, tell me, like, what's wrong?" Hungary sighed. "Well, Italy asked me if I had any baby pictures of him, and I said no, but I might have some of his clothes, so I checked and…I found one of Austria's old shirts. And right next to it, I found one of my old shirts. That just…Got to me I guess." Hungary hated herself for being so sensitive to something like that.

"Oh. Hun, I'm sorry. Hey, you know what'll totally cheer you up? Cleaning your house up. I'm totally sure it's a dump right now." Hungary grumbled. She wanted to argue with that, but she knew that it was true. Instead, she tried to change the subject.

"So, Lithuania ditched you, huh?" Poland crossed his arms. "He totally did! I was, like, trying to show him my totally awesome clothes I bought, but he, like, said that he had to, like, get back to Russia's and then left me stranded." Poland pouted a little at this statement.

Before long, the two were at Hungary's house. Poland walked in and looked around. "I was right. Hun, your house is totally a mess." Hungary rolled her eyes. "If you didn't notice from what I told you, I've kinda been laying sluggishly in bed for the past few days." This time, Poland was the one who was rolling his eyes. "Listen, Hun. You, like, make yourself some coffee or something and I'll totally start cleaning up your house. Join me after you're done with that!" Hungary sighed, but listened to what Poland had to say.

Poland was the only guy that Hungary didn't worry about around her house. With other male company, she was always sure to make sure that she had no feminine products or under garments lying around when they came over, but Poland was _Poland_. If he found something private of hers, he probably wouldn't think anything of it. That was one of the reasons why Hungary got along so well with Poland.

Hungary drank her coffee quietly as she watched Poland vacuum her living room. He had insisted on wearing an apron while he did it. It made Hungary smile, watching him. Hungary put her mug back up to her mouth to take another sip of her coffee, but found that she had drank it all. Hungary got up and walked into her living room just as Poland was turning the vacuum off.

"Oh, Hun, hi!" Poland smiled at her. "Now, where's the real mess?" Hungary sighed. She was afraid he'd ask that. "Well, I _have_ been laying in my bed pretty much the whole time-" Poland was already heading up the stairs. Hungary hung her head and followed.

"Oh my god, Hun! This is totally terrible!" Hungary looked at the ground. "You are _so_ helping me clean this up." Poland said. Hungary sighed. "I suppose I should." Hungary said. She looked at her wrapper-covered bed and far from clean sheets. _Well, we've got our work cut out for us._

Poland grabbed a handful of wrappers and threw them in the trash. Hungary did the same. "Hun, bleck, this is totally gross. You should work on the dirty clothes." So, Hungary picked up the dirty clothes shed on the floor. They smelt horrible, but at least they were her clothes. "I'll handle the sheets after I've, like, cleaned these totally gross wrappers off your bed, Hun." Hungary gave him a nod of acknowledgement before making her way to the laundry room.

Hungary put the dirty clothes in her washing machine before putting some cleaning detergent in there with them. She shut the lid and didn't turn the washer on; knowing that Poland would put her sheets in later. She stood there for a moment, tapping her fingers on the washer, pondering what to do. "Hey, Hun!" she heard Poland call, "Can you, like, help me carry your sheets to the laundry room? I totally can't see a thing!"

Hungary went to help Poland carry her sheets. After they had gotten the sheets in her washer, she turned the washer on. "Hey, Poland, thanks." Poland looked at her. "Hmm? Oh! It's totally not a problem. If anything I should be thanking you for saving me when I was totally stranded." Hungary smiled. "It was the least I could do."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, before Poland said, "Hey, you're totally not going back into that state of mind again, okay, Hun?" Hungary sighed. "I can't guarantee you that, Poland." Poland pouted. "Well, then, like, at least promise me this: If you get back into that state of mind, totally call me. Okay?" Hungary nodded. That seemed fair.

Another silent moment. "Umm…" Poland said, "Uh… Can we do something while we're waiting? I'm getting totally bored." Poland said. Hungary stopped. She hadn't really had company in a while, so she really didn't know what sort of things she could do. "Like what?" she asked.

Poland tapped his fingers on his chin. He didn't know what to do either. Finally, a strange idea came to him. "Do you, like, have any glitter glue?" _Glitter glue?_ Hungary thought, _Oh god, Poland, what on Earth are you planning this time?_ "Mmm… I might." Poland grinned. "Where?"

Hungary and Poland made their way to the under used art room that Hungary had. She had made it for Italy when she and Austria had gotten divorced incase he wanted to visit her and paint something, but he had ended up being okay with just him and his brother. "If I had any it'd be in here." Hungary said.

Poland rummaged through various drawers and looked across a few desks before coming across some glitter glue. "Aha! I totally found some!" Hungary walked over to Poland and looked at the glitter glue in his hand. "So, what are you planning?"

Poland squirted some glitter glue on her blouse. Hungary gaped at him. Poland threw a bottle of glitter glue at her. She smiled. Glitter fight.

Hungary snatched another bottle of glitter glue from Poland. Now they both had two. While she was doing this, Poland had squirted some on her forehead. Hungary smeared some glue on her fingers and slapped her hand onto Poland's face. "Gah! Hun! It's-Eww! It's, like, in my mouth!" Hungary laughed.

Hungary squirted some silver glitter glue onto Poland's shirt. "My shiiiirrrrtttt!" Poland whined. Hungary couldn't help but giggle. Poland pounced on Hungary, knocking her down. "Poland! You knocked me o-" Poland squirted some glitter glue into Hungary's hair. She squirmed and tried to get him off of her. Then she grabbed the paint that she'd used to paint the room when she'd renovated it and dumped it on Poland's head.

Poland squawked like a bird being stabbed through the chest with a knife. Hungary found herself laughing hysterically. Poland grabbed the other paint can and dumped it over her head. Hungary was the one screeching this time. "It's, like, not so funny when it's you, is it?"

Hungary pushed Poland off of her and pinned him to the floor. "Unlike _you_, my hair is _long_. This'll take _forever_ to get out!" Hungary said. "Well, unlike _you_ my hair is totally blonde! What if my hair, like, turns blue? What'll I do then?" Hungary rolled her eyes. "Poland, your hair won't turn blue." Poland crossed his arms. "You'd better hope not."

And, just like that, the anger between the two of them was gone. The two started laughing. Hungary got off Poland and Poland got a jar of glitter. "Hey, let's totally have a sparkle party!" Hungary giggled and let Poland pour some of the glitter on her. Then, she poured some on him. The two giggled like schoolgirls.

"Hey, Hun!" Hungary looked at him. "What?" Poland was grinning. "We should totally run through Austria's yard and jack it up!" Hungary laughed. "After we put the clothes in the dryer." Hungary couldn't believe she was agreeing to do that. She had a good unmarried relationship with Austria, so why just decide to do something spiteful now? Whatever reason, Hungary decided that she didn't care.

After the clothes were in the dryer, the two paint-soaked nations walked into Austria's yard with various paints that they had found in Hungary's basement. "Hey, Austria! Totally take this!" Hungary said nothing, but the two of them spilled paint all over Austria's yard. "Po-Hungary?" Austria called out his window. "Oh, like, damn it! We gotta run, Hun!"

And Hungary and Poland ran, giggling, from Austria's yard. The two ran into Hungary's house and shut the door behind them. "Well," Hungary said, "we're both an absolute mess." Poland nodded his head in agreement. "Yep. We both need a shower and I totally need to make sure that my totally luscious and beautiful hair isn't blue."

"I can drive you home if you want." Hungary said. "No, you don't need to. I just, like, have to go across Slovakia's yard. That's totally it." Hungary looked at him. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Poland laughed. "Hun, I'll be fine."

Hungary said bye to Poland and then went up to her shower. It was days like these that made her life worth living.

* * *

><p>In my headcannon, Hungary and Poland are old buddies and Poland always calls Hungary 'Hun'. XD. Hah~ this story was fun. :3.<p> 


End file.
